


Where Luck Just Isn't On Our Side

by larrylovespenis



Series: Where Our Story Begins [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asshole Harry, College, Innocent Louis, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Older Harry, University, Younger Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, law student louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: Part 5 of the 'Where Our Story Begins' series.Being sick and tired of getting teased by all of his friends for being the only virgin left in his group, Louis is determined to get fucked. He doesn't care who or where or how. He just so happens to get fucked by the infamous slut, Harry Styles.(Very, very, loosely based off Queer as Folk)





	Where Luck Just Isn't On Our Side

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought I'd never make another part. I don't have an excuse why this took almost two years to post this, but I've been writing a lot for therapeutic reasons at the moment and I fell back in love with this series. 
> 
> I recommend you read the previous part just so you can refresh your memory of where this story is at!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the support!

 

Louis stands in front of the mirror, smoothing down his dark red, bordering maroon button up shirt. He bends over and slips on his black dress pants before spritzing himself with some cologne.

Harry’s footsteps plod against the wooden floors, before he’s coming up behind Louis and wrapping his strong arms around his waist.

“Don’t you look dashing?” Harry says, smirking before kissing Louis’ cheek.

Louis smiles softly, but it doesn’t reach his eyes like Harry knows it can.

 

“Hey come on, you’re going to have a good time.” Harry whispers, hugging Louis tighter but it only causes Louis to recoil from the older man’s touch.

 

“I want you there…with me,” says Louis, lightly pushing Harry away to sit on Harry’s bed as he put his dress shoes on.

 

Sighing, Harry moves to where Louis is and simply watches him for a moment. He knew that Louis was desperate for him to attend the charity ball with him, but Harry didn’t go to events unless he _absolutely_ had to. Besides, he couldn’t rush what he and Louis had established a few days ago.

 

If they were to work, Harry had to ease into being in a completely monogamous relationship. And yeah, maybe that doesn’t seem like such a difficult task to some people, but for Harry, it’s something that _won’t_ come easy.

 

He can already picture Louis’ disappoint if he were to go, people would most likely ask if they were a couple and Harry knew it would break Louis’ heart having to tell them, ‘ _No.’_

 

Cupping Louis’ freshly shaved jaw, Harry tilts Louis’ soft lips to his. They kiss slowly, and all Harry wishes is for Louis to just read his mind, understand where Harry’s coming from. That this is the best for them.

 

“Please.” Louis pleads against his lips.

 

Another deep sigh comes from Harry and Louis guesses that’s his answer.

 

*

Harry offers to drop Louis off at the University, but Louis denies and instead asks Niall if he could pick him up.

 

When Niall lets Louis know he’s outside of Harry’s loft, Louis grabs his wallet and phone before heading the front door.

 

He doesn’t glance at Harry until Harry calls out his name from his bedroom.

Louis turns around and sees Harry leaning against the bed post.

 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Louis could hear that Harry tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but Louis knows better than that.

 

Nodding, Louis doesn’t say anything and slips out the door.

 

Louis bites his lip hard to keep himself from bursting into tears. It’s pathetic, _he’s_ pathetic. Crying over something so silly. Harry has every right to not attend the ball nor does he need to accompany Louis everywhere he goes.

 

He knows this truly, but he can’t help but feel so hurt. As if Harry has just slapped him in the face. Louis thought now that his feelings were all out in the open with Harry reciprocating them to the best of ability, that things would be different.

 

Maybe that type of thinking was Louis’ own fault. To believe that Harry would ever change. Though they discussed their feelings, they weren’t together, not yet at least. But by the way things are already shaping out, Louis doesn’t think they’re ever going to be want he wants them to be any time soon.

 

They could be so great together. Louis wishes that Harry would open his eyes to it, and not be so afraid.

 

He walks down the steps and sees Niall’s car parked. He opens the door and is about to climb in when he notices that the three people in the car are already staring at him.

 

“What?” Louis snaps, causing Liam, Zayn and Niall to all spare glances at each other. It’s like they were silently communicating with each other, regarding Louis’ bloodshot eyes and splotchy cheeks.

 

Zayn decides to be brave and speak up.

“No Harry then?”

 

Louis wants nothing more in that moment to just curl up in a ball and disappear.

_He’s so goddamn pathetic._

“No, no Harry.”

 

No one says anything else, and Louis gets in the car soundlessly wiping away his tears as they travel to the University.

 

*

The University’s hall is decked out with the walls practically covered in red streamers and red balloons are tied around the large room. All sorts of people are here, from students to professors. The majority dressed in red and Louis has even seen a few girls with bright red hair. Louis spots one of his professors with an attractive woman beside him, Louis presumes his wife.

 

 _Even my prehistoric professor has someone,_ thinks Louis sourly. God, all he wanted was just one night to not feel so alone like he has for the past year. Despite most of this year being spent with Harry, he wasn’t with Harry and that caused a whole new level of loneliness.

 

Of course, the atmosphere in the room makes Louis feel even worse because it really is lovely, and if Louis’ mood was better, he’s sure he would love everything about it. But he can’t help but feel on edge, Niall, Liam and Zayn are tip toeing around him, not really speaking to him at all, really.

 

The four of them walk over to the free bar and order a round of drinks. Louis takes his drink and downs it. Niall winces and how quickly Louis asks for another, and another before Niall steps in and forcefully removes Louis from the bar.

 

He drags him to a nearby couch, sitting Louis down.

“You can talk to me, you know.” Niall says softly taking in Louis’ state.

 

Louis moves away from Niall and closes in on himself.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes, pulling Louis back so he’s facing him.

“If nothing is wrong, then explain to me why you were crying on the way here.”

 

God, why did Niall have to be so fucking observant. He was driving!

 

Louis bites the inside of his cheek before shrugging half-heartedly.

“I think you can figure out why, I…may have been well-“

 

Louis doesn’t finish his sentence and really, he doesn’t need to, because Niall is nodding understanding where the issue has stemmed from.

 

As much as he wanted to, Niall didn’t trust Harry whatsoever. When Louis had told him and Liam about what he and Harry had discussed it felt too good to be true. Harry wasn’t going to change, and it pains Niall to know that from the beginning, Harry _definitely_ wasn’t going to change for Louis. Despite what the boy sitting beside may have thought.

 

Niall pulls Louis in a hug before saying quietly into Louis’ ear, “Forget it. Have fun tonight, you don’t need Harry.”

 

But if Niall knew just how much Louis did need Harry, Louis knows this would’ve been a whole other conversation.

 

 

*

Throughout the night, Louis tries to have fun. He dances when some fun songs come on and joins in a charades game but, with all the sympathy looks Zayn continually sends him, Louis doesn’t think he’s convincing anyone.

 

The night goes on, and the clock on a nearby wall informs him it’s 8:30 and he still feels as shit as he did when this ball started at 6. He gives up eventually and floats back to the bar.

 

It’s embarrassing that the bartender doesn’t even ask Louis before he’s placing a drink in front of Louis. Louis nods at him and takes a sip. Rum and coke, with extra rum. Fuck, even the fucking bartender can tell he’s miserable.

 

Enviously, Louis watches all the couples out in the middle of hall, dancing now to a slow song. Some with their heads on their partner’s shoulders while others are staring longingly into each other’s eyes.

 

It’s sickening, seeing all these people being all loved up, don’t they have any decency.

 

He can’t help but be bitter watching the beautiful (but of course disgusting) displays of joy and happiness that radiates from the dancing couples.

 

Louis can sense someone has taken the seat beside him, Louis doesn’t bother looking and throws his drink back, so it slides down his throat easily.

 

A hand slaps his thigh and Louis is ready to mouth off whoever just fucking touched him when he sees Zayn next to him.

 

“What do you want?” Louis says with a defeated tone.

 

Zayn shrugs before a smirk creeps up on his lips, “Thought you’d be interested in a hot guy I just saw walk through the door.”

 

Louis’ eyes almost roll out of his head at Zayn’s comment.

“Fuck you. You know I’m not the least bit interested.”

 

Zayn then grabs Louis head and turns him to the door. Louis is ready to fight the beautiful bitch when his eyes dart over to the man standing closely to the door.

 

He’s dressed head to toe in a stunning red suit. It isn’t a typical type of suit, the fabric being something Louis doesn’t recognise but it doesn’t matter, because Harry looks like a fucking model.

 

Louis’ is star struck by his pure beauty, it takes only a nudge from Zayn for Louis to get his arse into gear and sprint towards Harry.

 

Their eyes meet halfway, and Harry’s smile lights up the entire room.

 

It’s like an instinct for Harry to catch Louis who jumps into his arms and immediately presses his lips to Harry’s.

 

“You came!” Louis says in utter wonderment, not caring about the scene he’s just caused.

 

Harry chuckles then lets Louis stand on his own two feet before replying.

“I did.”

 

Louis shakes his head, trying to process that Harry is standing there in front of him.

 

“B-but why? You were so against it.” Louis questions Harry.

 

Harry lets out a breath and takes Louis’ hands in his own.

“I know. I was so fucking scared that I would screw up, or disappoint you by you not being able to call me your boyfriend. But I realised, that I’m hurting you more by not even trying to make this work. I learnt from you, to not be afraid to show your emotions.”

 

It’s all so much and Louis can’t believe what he’s hearing. It’s all he’s wanted Harry to say and his heart is barely able to stay in his chest because it’s beating so quickly.

 

He hasn’t a clue on how to reply and it’s so like Harry to leave him speechless. Harry is all sharp features and curls that Louis is used to have tickle him in the morning. His eyes and their gorgeous deep green colour are only elevated by the Hall’s lighting and Louis loves him.

 

Louis loves him more than anything in the world.

 

“I love you. I’m so in love with you.” Louis’ words are exasperated due to the sheer honesty behind and them.

 

Harry wraps his arm around Louis and murmurs sweetly, “I know sunshine. I know.”

 

It isn’t long before Harry is dragging Louis to the dance floor.

 

Harry places a warm hand on Louis’ lower back and brings Louis’ arms to cross around the back of Harry’s neck.

 

“Let’s dance.”

 

And they do.

 

Louis doesn’t notice the hundred pairs of eyes, staring at him and Harry who simply dance like no one’s watching.

 

But that’s how they feel, as if time has stopped and they’re the only two people in the world. The only people that matter.

 

Niall, Liam and Zayn watch the oblivious couple.

 

“Finally,” blurts Liam to which Zayn laughs and puts an arm around his shoulder.

 

Niall lets himself smile, Harry came and if that’s what is going to bring back that spark in Louis, then who is Niall to deny him that.

 

*

After their dance Louis returns back to reality, only to realise what had just happened and his cheeks turn the same colour as Harry’s suit.

 

The two spend the rest of the night, talking and laughing, revelling in each other.

 

Louis’ not really surprised that they accidentally get pissed, and by 11:30pm, they’re stumbling outside the gates of the University. Harry’s holding him close and they walk for a few minutes before Harry is shoving into a nearby brick wall and kissing him.

 

Louis gasps out when Harry’s hand travels down his pants and cups his crotch.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Louis moans out and Harry begins to suck onto Louis’ neck.

 

All of sudden Harry retracts and Louis whimpers reaching out to get Harry back.

 

Harry chuckles, “As much as it would be exciting to fuck you right where anyone could see us, I need to get my car from the valet.”

 

Louis whines, “For fuck’s sake, I’m dying here, I’m coming with you.”

Louis pushes himself off the wall only to trip and fall.

 

Harry fondly rolls his eyes and gets Louis to sit back against the wall.

“You’re so drunk, I don’t think you’re going to be able to walk to the other side of the Uni.”

 

Scoffing Louis attempts to get up again whilst saying, “You’re drunk too! You can’t drive.”

 

“I’m not drunk Louis, barely tipsy. Look just wait here, I’ll be 5 minutes.”

 

Huffs leave Louis’ mouth and he almost succeeds in standing before he’s slapping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up.

 

Harry raises an eyebrow as if to say, _‘see?’_

 

Louis admits failure and slumps up against the wall.

Brushing his fridge out of his face, Harry kisses his forehead before heading to the valet.

 

They of course give Harry some trouble and Harry grumbles when he finally sees his car being rolled out. He thanks the valet works sarcastically before driving around and parking quickly on the side of the road.

 

Harry hops out and goes to where Louis was sitting. To Harry’s distress, he’s not there.

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry shouts out Louis’ name. There’s no response and Harry can feel his heart rate spiking.

 

Walking down the street quickly he doesn’t see Louis anywhere, _fuck he wouldn’t be stupid enough to get up and wander off, would he?_ Harry thinks to himself.

He gets his phone out and calls Louis, a few rings past until the voicemail is heard.

 

He’s getting frustrated, if Louis has just walked off when Harry told him to say, God will he be getting punished tonight. Sexually of course.

 

Harry’s a good 10 metres away from his car when he spots a figure. He sighs in relief when he sees that the body is quite small and is against another wall beside a bin.

 

Harry jogs over and is about to yell at Louis for giving him heart attack, but he gets one anyway because Louis’s head is hanging down, so far that his head is in his lap.

 

That’s when Harry sees it. Blood.

 

Louis’ is sitting in a pool of it and Harry can’t help the scream that comes out of his mouth when he rushes over to Louis’ side and jostles him to discover why the fuck he’s bleeding.

 

Harry’s hands are instantly covered in the warm, slightly coagulated substance. Tilting Louis’ head back Harry’s tears start once he finds that Louis’ extraordinary blue eyes are rolled to the back of his head.

 

Without hesitation, Harry calls an ambulance.

 

With a profusely bleeding Louis fading away in his arms, all Harry can do as he waits for the ambulance, is hold onto him tighter and beg into the boys’ hair.

 

“Please sunshine, you can’t leave me. You can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There is one more part to this series that will be posted two weeks from now (now being for me - 12/01)
> 
> This part is very reminiscent of a particular episode of QAF and if you've watched the show you probably know which episode. I felt like that was such an important part to the show, and since this series is loosely based on that, I wanted to make my own variation of this even for this series. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thanks for sticking around! xx


End file.
